villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cody Hammond
Cody Hammond is a MLG player of Halo and the partner of Cameron Jones. He and his partner were hired by Trent Donnovich to serve as security for his wedding. He is one of the secondary antagonists of season 5 of the series, Arby 'n' The Chief. He later becomes a supporting protagonist in season 6. History Cody encountered Master Chief in a game of Halo: Reach and was easily ticked off by his behavior. After encountering him for a second time, Chief challenged Cody to a 1v1 match, which Cody accepted. Chief also told Cody to bring his partner, bragging he could take on both of them Cody brought along Cameron to fight Master Chief. The duo easily beat and utterly humiliated Chief at Halo: Reach. Later, Cody and Cameron met Master Chief again, as well as Arbiter, when the two were invited for a tour of Trent's church. They were initially antagonistic towards the two, but allowed them to pass when Trent told them to. After increasing his skill, Master Chief challenged Cody and Cameron to a rematch against him and Arbiter. Arbiter and Chief at first appeared to be winning, but the two MLG players managed to win by camping in an exit on Countdown and shooting them when they passed by. Wedding Crash When Master Chief and Arbiter discovered Trent's affair, Trent ordered Cody to kill Arbiter and remove him from the server. Master Chief and Arbiter later managed to sneak onto the server where the wedding was taking place via a gamertag for JonGJC and the help of the Underground Hacker Clan. Cody and his partner attempted to stop Chief and Arbiter from crashing the wedding, but the two used hacks to blowing up all of the Warthogs in the server, distracting them while Arbiter fragged and banned Cameron with his and Chief's newly acquired hacks. Cameron, along with the rest of Trent's staff, later had his ban removed by Brian, only for him and the rest of Trent's staff to be banned by Greg. Season 6 Cody and Cameron cut their ties with Trent after the wedding was crashed, and later tried out for the TOSERS. They encountered Master Chief in the server for new recruits, unpleasently surprised to see him. During the evaluation match, both Cody and Cameron appeared to be winning. However, their streak was interrupted by Chaos Theosis when they ambushed the server. Cameron, along with Cody, teamed up with Chief and Arbiter against the hackers. Cody later managed to joined in the battle against Chaos Theosis when they attacked TOSERS' main server. He allowed Cameron to help by letting playing split-screen on his Xbox. Cody piloted a falcon, while Cameron manned its machine gun. The two were later shot down and fragged by Duncan. After Master Chief and Arbiter stopped Chaos Theosis from shutting down the Online Multiplayer Network, Cameron and Cody's accounts were restored alongside the accounts of all the other players perma-banned by Chaos Theosis. Cody, as well as Cameron and Kevin, congratulated Chief and Arbiter for defeating the hackers. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Minion Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals